<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Minesweeper by Esperata</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221436">Minesweeper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata'>Esperata</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That search didn't find anything [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Gamer Ed, M/M, Sleepy Penguin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25221436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman had finally navigated the typical Riddler labyrinth but what he finds isn't exactly what he expects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>That search didn't find anything [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Minesweeper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/647089">Gamer</a> by Wahlee.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a while ago and posted it on tumblr where naturally it is now lost somewhere in the depths of fandom. So here it is again for anyone who missed it the first time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Batman had finally navigated the typical Riddler labyrinth and was about to burst into the control room at the centre when an urgent crackly hiss burst into his earpiece.</p><p>"Wait! Don't break in, for the love of God! Use the door."</p><p>He eyed the innocuous door with deep suspicion, suspecting a trap.</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because Oswald has finally gone to sleep," Ed huffed. "Do you have any idea how much trouble he has sleeping? I will not have you waking him in some macho show of force."</p><p>The answer gave Batman pause, being too weirdly specific for subterfuge and strangely compelling. Cautiously therefore he turned the handle and entered the room civily.</p><p>Inside he was faced with the expected sight of Nygma seated before an array of monitors, a home crafted controller in hand. What was less expected was Oswald curled round him like an oversized koala and sleeping head resting on his shoulder.</p><p>"I promise I'll give you no trouble," Ed said solemnly, "if you just let him sleep uninterrupted. It's not like I can go anywhere," he added indicating his weighty lap adornment.</p><p>Batman had to concede that and reluctantly set in to wait. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a petulant Riddler and cranky Penguin.</p><p>After a moment he noticed Ed had loaded a new game.</p><p>"Are you playing minesweeper?"</p><p>"What? Its relaxing."</p><p>A few seconds passed in silence except for a soft snoring.</p><p>"Do you have any two player games on there?" Batman asked in defeat.</p><p>If he was going to be stuck here he might as well make the most of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I think the original inspiration post is gone but go look at this cute art by geniusbeehive to get an idea how I envisaged them.</p><p>https://geniusbeehive.tumblr.com/post/189599292281/just-doodls-from-twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>